User blog:Lord Loss/Discussion of the Week: End-Game Quests
Welcome to Discussion of the Week: End-Game Quests! I thought I'd do something totally different this week and look at some of the hardest Quests the Monster Hunter universe. Feel free to chip in below with comments, advice, or badly worded, boring anecdotes. Monster Hunter I didn't play this game myself, so I'm not totally sure, but I think that last online Quest to be unlocked involved facing off against Fatalis at the Castle Schrade. Certainly climactic and thrilling, I suppose, and back in those days we didn't have a zoo of other monsters that make Fatalis look as slow and dull as it does today. Monster Hunter Freedom Again, I'm not sure. I know Yian Garuga was a bit of a recurring enemy, but I don't think it was the last quest... Who knows, maybe it was Crimson Fatalis. Monster Hunter 2 God, really exposing my lack of old MH knowledge here. I know Yama Tsukami was certainly introduced in this game, and it probably showed up near the end... but beyond that, I'm not sure. Monster Hunter Freedom Unite This is more like it. In the Guild Hall there was Ukanlos, in Absolute Zero. Kind of fitting for a last boss in a Pokke-based game, I guess, he's certainly big and dramatic... but maybe too similar to Ukanlos. Yeah, I know most people probably unlocked G-Lvl White Fatalis after Ukanlos, but nevermind that. Or, there's the Felyne Elder Quest, Monster Hunter. Whoa. Boy. Rathalos first, then Tigrex, then Nargacuga, then Rajang. What made this such a good Quest is that the monsters are totally different - there's no element that works on all of them, no Status that's effective on all of thme, not even the same fighting style or weapon. You might be superb at Greatsword'ing a Tigrex, but rubbish at using the same weapon on Nargacuga, so it really stretches a hunter. Great quest. Honorable mention to... is it Twin Terrors? Dual, Shining/Golden Rajang in the Arena. Simulataneously. Best of damn luck. Monster Hunter Tri Offline: Ceadeus, at the culmination of the storyline (ha ha) who's... well, better than Lao-Shan Lung, but still kinda disappointing, IMO. Too passive when a Hunter with a big sharp weapon is swimming after him. Online: Alatreon, in the Sacred Land. The fire constrasts nicely to Ceadeus' water, I suppose. Alatreon is a bit of a call back to second gen Elder Dragons, but unique in its own ways, Alatreon certainly packs a punch and sends many a first time player scrambling for cover. Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Amatsu. Oh, Amatsu, you beautiful thing. Lovely setting, lovely music. Can't comment on the fight, because I haven't done it myself, but I'm told it's fun. Or... well, it's never been translated by Capcom, but the last Village Quest is something like 'The Last Supper'. Fight a Deviljho (complete with intro cutscene!) then move on to a simultaneous Nargacuga and Tigrex. How hard can it be? Oh. Quite. Monster Hunter 3 G The last boss to be unlocked is Abyssal Lagiacrus. Whoo hoo? Let's just pretend Dire Miralis (who does actually seem quite cool) is the last boss and just leave it at that. Monster Hunter Frontier HA, only kidding. Ask Art. I know there's a HR999 Solo White Fatalis, but I don't know if that's counted a truly end-game Quest. Or even if there is such a thing in Frontier. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts